


Coffee Flavored Kiss

by Princ3sss



Series: Coffeeshop Soundtrack [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Time, M/M, Slow Build, coffeeshop romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princ3sss/pseuds/Princ3sss
Summary: Billy’s just a barista in the mall who’s totally falling for one of the seasonal workers.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Coffeeshop Soundtrack [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568464
Comments: 8
Kudos: 146





	Coffee Flavored Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> So both of them have been aged up to be in their early twenties for this.

The holidays were the worst time of the year. For a time that was supposed to be about love and good will to men that didn’t seem to extend to coffee baristas. Especially to the slightly angry blond barista that worked in the mall’s coffee shop. Billy absolutely hated it. Hated having to work the closing shift at this time of year. At first he didn’t believe his coworkers when they said winter was worse than summer. He didn’t think anything could be worse thank making ungrateful teenagers their frozen sugar drinks. But then the holidays happened. 

Billy learned that when he was scheduled to work a double on Black Friday. He learned first hand how crazy it was. How impatient people were. How angry people could get over a simple cup of coffee. He was ready to start throwing fists that day. He purposefully made drinks wrong to fuck with the most annoying people. He had almost poured the freshly made coffee onto someone before his manager sent him on his break. 

Christmas time wasn’t any better. It was full of stressed out mothers and fathers. Screaming children running around, messing up his tables. It was full of terrible music and ugly decorations. He had to look at that stupid Santa’s Workshop display for hours. Had to deal with parents waiting in that line for hours, just so their child could see the fake Santa. He had to make hundreds of the same terrible drinks. The same peppermint and chocolate concoction with whipped cream swirled on top. Had to make hundreds of hot chocolates for the little kids, their parents attempt at controlling them for a few minutes. 

The only good part about Christmas was the brunet boy who got hired to work at the boutique right across from his coffee shop. Billy could see the boy sitting bored at the register as he made drinks. Could watch the other boy as he moved around the small space. And Billy was ashamed to say that he did watch. He watched the boy for the entire time he was working. He watched the brunet stumble around and wished the boy would come over for a coffee. But it never happened.

Thursday mornings were a slow time for Billy’s coffee shop. Most people were at work, kids at school. His usual customers were elderly people and the occasional young mother. Billy liked most of the elderly people. They walked the mall for exercise since it was winter. After that they stopped by to chat with him. He never really had contact with his own grandparents so he wasn’t too use to the attention they gave him. 

He was use to flirty attention. To people who clearly wanted something from him. He wasn’t use to people asking about how he was. It he was eating and sleeping enough. It was different and it gave him a nice feeling. 

“They work you too hard Billy, you deserve a day off.”

“Thanks Mary,” he chuckled as he typed in her usual order. “Did you and Rich want the cinnamon muffin today?”

“Yes dear, could you warm it up for us?”

“Of course. I’ll bring it out to you guys in a minute.”

“Thank you dear.”

Billy handed her the change and went to start the drinks she ordered. He liked Mary and Rich. They were probably his favorite out of all his customers. Their order was simple and never changed. They were also always polite. That’s why Billy didn’t mind doing extra for them. Why he was okay with bringing their things to them at their table, even though that wasn’t part of his job. 

Once the drinks were made he grabbed the cinnamon muffin and quickly warmed it up. As he looked up he saw the brunet opening up the boutique with the woman who owned it. He let himself be distracted for a moment by the floppy hair before walking over to Mary and Rich with their coffees. He tried to avoid looking in the boutiques direction as he chatted with the elderly couple. 

Friday afternoons were the worst times to work for Billy. People were off of work. They had recently been paid so the mall was full of shoppers. Parents were bringing children to see Santa as they bought Christmas gifts. Teenagers were wandering the shops, were rude and obnoxious as they ordered their drinks. He didn’t even get relief from his coworkers on Fridays. He was always scheduled with the most annoying, whiny people. The only good part was they always listened to what he said. Even if it was only because they were terrified of him. 

This Friday was even worse. It was two weeks before Christmas and the mall was packed. That annoying Mariah Carey song was playing at least twice every hour. It made him want to stab his ears and let them fill with blood to block it out. He didn’t even get to watch the brunet boy today. Every time he looked over for the floppy hair it never appeared. 

“I need a grande peppermint mocha with soy, no whip at 150!” The kid at the register called out. 

Billy sighed as he started another pitcher of milk on the steamer. He pulled the shots needed and turned to grab the cup. 

“Um excuse me..”

Billy looked up and over to his right and froze. The brunet boy was standing before him. 

“Y-yes?”

“Sorry, I just, I actually asked for extra whip.” The boy blushed and it covered his whole face, down his neck. 

“Okay pretty boy, I can do that for you.” Billy continued to make the drink and tried to keep his hands steady. He didn’t want to show how nervous he was. “So why’d you stop by?”

“Can’t a guy get some coffee?”

“You usually don’t. I see you walk around that store all the time but you never come here.” Billy explained as he handed over the finished drink. Crushed candy canes decorated the top of the whipped cream. 

“So you watch me?”

“It’s either you or the fat man in red so don’t flatter yourself.”

“I might,” his voice was like a whisper. “I might watch you too. You’re distracting and it makes me mess up the register. My mom yells at me more when you’re working over here.”

“Your mom?”

“Yeah, she owns the shop. I just help during the holidays.”

“Not an official employee?” Billy smirked. 

“Nah, she doesn’t want to interfere too much with my school. She only calls me in when it gets really busy.”

“School?” Billy hoped he didn’t guess the boys age wrong. Hoped he wasn’t hung up on a teenager. 

“Billy! We got three kids chocolates, tall eggnog latte, a grande dirty chai and two tall salted caramel lattes with extra shots!”

“Sorry pretty boy back to work.” Billy started to grab everything he needed for the line of drinks he had.

“Yeah, yeah I’ll go.” The boy turned and started to walk away. Before he got far he turned back. “Hey Billy, if I come back after my shift would you...”

“Go out with you?” Billy hoped he wasn’t about to make a mistake. “Give me your name and it’s a yes.”

“Steve and I’ll see you at ten?”

The clean up was the worst part of the day. He hated having to break down and clean all of the machines. Used coffee grounds were like a paste. Sticking to everything and impossible to remove from the equipment. It didn’t help that the crushed candy canes were small and got all over the floor. He made one of the kids clean up the candies and syrups. Had another clean the floors. Mainly because he didn’t feel like doing it and because he didn’t really trust them with cleaning the machines. 

By the time he got to counting the tills he was craving a cigarette. A cigarette and any type of alcohol he could get his hands on. The normally loud mall was becoming quiet. The only sounds he could hear was the coins clinking together as he counted them and the occasional gate closing as the mall employees left for the night. He counted the money as quick as he could. After locking up the deposit and the tills he shut the door to the small office. The teenagers he works with had already left the small area. There was only one person sitting out at the tables in front of his coffee bar. 

He paused at the edge of the bar. In front of him sat Steve at one of the furthest tables. The brunet was slightly hunched over, his fingers playing with something on top of the table. His hair was more messed up than it had been when he stopped for a drink. As he watched the boy he felt his chest grow tight. He felt the anxiety and nerves creep into his blood. They came from two different sources. 

The anxiety came from his father. From his memories. From the chill he got on the back of his neck when a cute boy smiled at him. It came from the feeling of his fathers fist whenever he looked a second too long at another boy. It came from the fear that he would never be free of his fathers anger. 

The nerves came from him. They came from him not knowing what to do with his feelings. From him being too scared, too shy, to ever admit he liked a boy. He could barely look at a boy who was flirting with him. His nerves always controlled what he did. They always stopped him before he could get close to another boy. Stopped him before he showed that he wasn’t the cool and collected person he was behind the coffee bar. 

Steve made him nervous. More nervous than any other boy had before. He was afraid of what Steve might make him feel. Afraid of how Steve might make him act. He had never thought he would ever actually talk to Steve. Now that he was about too, he had no idea how to carry himself. 

“You gonna continue to stare at me or are you coming over here?”

Billy was shocked by Steve’s sudden voice. The brunet was now standing in front of him. The only thing between them was the countertop. 

“You okay Billy?”

“Yeah, where you wanna go?”

Steve picked out a place that was close to the mall. The restaurant wasn’t too busy. Most families were already at home for the night. Most people their age were either at the bars or the clubs. There were only a few other couples spaced out around the restaurant. There wasn’t an occupied table near them. It gave them the space to talk without worry about being overheard. 

Billy was happy that there was a table between them. It gave him a place to hide his shaking hands. It created a type of barrier between him and Steve. A barrier that wasn’t put up to keep the other out but to provide comfort. He also relaxed a bit once Steve ordered a drink. A confirmation that he wasn’t out with a child.

“So you were talking about school earlier. What are you studying?”

“Oh,” Steve finished the French fry he was eating. “Early childhood development and psychology.”

“For what? To be a teacher or something?”

“Nah, my grades aren’t that good.” Steve blushed and looked away. “I was working in a daycare after I left high school. My supervisor told me the degree would be useful for promotions or if I wanted to go to a different facility. I still work there when my mom doesn’t need the extra help.” He ate a few more fries before he turned back to look at Billy. “What about you? You ever go to school?”

“Yeah,” Billy took a sip of his rum and coke. “I was in school for social work.”

“So why the mall coffee shop? Did it seem more appealing?”

“Fuck no!” Billy chuckled and stole some of Steve’s fries. “I never finished. My dad refused to pay for my school. So I had to stop after two years. I’m trying to save up the money to go back.”

“Woah, seems like we got opposite parents.” Steve finished the rest of his margarita. “My dad said he’d pay me if I dropped out.”

“Why? What’s wrong with what you do? It seems nice, ya know, helping some kids.”

“It’s not his company.” Steve shrugged. “He’s already mad that I moved in with my mom after their divorce. He just,” Steve paused and played with his fork. “He just thinks he can buy everyone. Sorry this is probably the worst conversation for a first date.”

“Fuck that. What else are we supposed to talk about? Am I supposed to ask what your favorite color is or something? Fuck all that. I would rather have a real conversation. If I wanted happy fluff I would just continue to watch you work.”

The rest of the dinner was full of stories and laughter. They made jokes. Told each other stories from their pasts. They talked about pretty much anything. The only topic that was avoided was fathers. It was like an unspoken mutual agreement that they wouldn’t bring up fathers. An unspoken agreement that both of their fathers sucked in their own way. 

Steve was funny once he let himself be. Once he realized that Billy wasn’t going to attack him in any way. Steve talked about his friends. The little kids he looked after at the daycare. He talked about working in his mother’s store. Steve talked more and more, slowly letting Billy into his life. As he did, Billy let himself fall into Steve. Fall in love with Steve. 

Billy let himself open up as well. Let the words fall from his lips. Connected with each other, making stories out of them. Let himself talk about his childhood. Talk about his stepsister and the times they spent together. Let himself talk about working at the coffee shop. The customers he had; the annoying ones and the nice ones. Let himself talk about the strange but nice relationship he had built with Mary and Rich. 

The only thing Billy didn’t let himself talk about was why he chose social work to study in school. He didn’t let himself be open about that. And Steve never asked him about it either. Steve didn’t ask but he also never said why he chose to work in a daycare. Steve didn’t say and Billy never asked him either. 

“You gonna walk me to my car?”

“Someone has to make sure you get there safely. I’m a big, scary guy right?”

“Nope, you’re cute. Couldn’t hurt anyone.” Steve teased and lightly pushed him. 

“Shut up.” Billy pushed him up against a light pole. 

“Aww how’d you know this was my car?” Steve pointed to the red car next to them. 

“Lucky guess.” Billy whispered close to Steve’s lips. He moved his hands down to Steve’s waist. He locked his blue eyes with the warm brown eyes in front of him. The brown eyes looked back at him. Sparkled in the street light. He could see the blush slowly crawl onto Steve’s face. 

“Stop staring and just kiss me.” Steve wrapped his arms around Billy’s shoulders and pulled him closer. Billy let himself be moved by Steve. Let himself enjoy the moment. Let himself enjoy the feeling of Steve’s lips touching his. Let himself fall into Steve’s embrace. “You smell like coffee. Kinda taste like it too.”

“Fuck you.” Billy pulled him back to his lips. Fell into their softness for a second time.

**Author's Note:**

> So I worked at a coffee shop for like three years and wanted to burn the place down by the time I left. Billy shares my feelings about it.


End file.
